


my drug is my baby

by noodlecatposts



Series: Love Made Me Crazy AU [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlecatposts/pseuds/noodlecatposts
Summary: Prompt-fic. Set in the love made me crazy AU.Prompt:Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead. For Rowaelin!
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Love Made Me Crazy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620013
Kudos: 60





	my drug is my baby

“Rowan, behave,” Aelin whimpers.

The man in question merely huffs a breath into the skin of her shoulder, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Her traitorous body shivers with feeling, and Aelin can feel rather than see the proud smile Rowan wears behind her.

She’d settled into her office that afternoon to get some work done, and Aelin was making outstanding progress sorting through all the reports and emails and family texts. However, there was still a lot more to go through, and now, the very handsome man standing behind her was making it very difficult for Aelin to focus on her computer screen.

With his arms draped over the back of her chair, Rowan presses another open-mouthed kiss to the space just behind her ear. Aelin wiggles her shoulder to push him away, but Rowan persists, moving his attention to the curve of her shoulder, the skin revealed from the oversized shirt she wore.

His shirt. Stolen from her bedroom floor and donned while Rowan dozed in the morning light.

Aelin thought he’d looked too good to wake up, sprawled across the top of her blankets, every inch of tanned muscle on display. It was hard to leave him there like that. Then her mother called, fussed at her for being so behind on her work, and Aelin’s mind changed gears.

“I’ve got to get these reports to read,” Aelin whines, as Rowan’s mouth drags along the top of her exposed shoulder, closer to where Aelin really wants him to kiss her.

“No one’s stopping you from reading,” Rowan’s voice is low, still rough from sleep. It makes warmth pool deep in Aelin’s belly, has her focus moving from the computer to the way Rowan’s teeth just barely touch her skin.

“The meeting is Monday,” Aelin protests, biting her lip as Rowan’s mouth ghosts over that particular spot on her neck that turns her to mush. She can hear how her voice has turned husky and pleading, hates that Rowan crumbled all of her willpower with a handful of kisses.

“It’s Saturday,” Rowan tells her, dragging his nose across her cheek. Aelin’s face turns towards his own its own, and she frowns at the sound of his soft, pleased chuckle. He kisses her cheek, then heads back down.

One of his hands slides into her hair, moving it to gain better access.

“I have to get this done,” Aelin moans, dropping her head to the side.

Rowan sighs and retracts his attention. Aelin’s skin is too hot in the cold room. She blinks up at him, confused, and Aelin finds him looking at her fondly, smoothing her hair back. It makes her heart do something weird, which is strange. They’re barely friends.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” he tells her, without irritation or judgment. Rowan understands that her work is important; he values the same things she does.

“Wa-wait,” she gasps, as Rowan does, in fact, leave the room. He stops, turns, and faces her with a quirked brow. Yet, those green eyes shine at her in amusement.

“I can work on it later,” Aelin swallows, thinking of their last battle of wills in her bed.

“Tomorrow,” she corrects because it seems unlikely Rowan will let her out of her own bed once he’s got her in it.

He looks inclined to be the one to protest now, likely feeling guilty about interfering with her work. Rowan’s a good man like that; he cares, even about people he doesn’t really like. Like Aelin.

She lifts onto the tips of her toes, presses the ghost of a kiss to his lips, and smiles. “You joining me or what?”

Aelin makes her way down the hallway, and Rowan lets out a breath that sounds a little bit crazy. She flashes him a look of challenge over her shoulder, and Rowan’s posture changes immediately. He becomes a man on the hunt. It sends a thrill through her that Aelin can do that to him.

She’ll get her work done in the morning, and knowing Rowan, he’ll be there to provide emotional support and sustenance while she complains about being the boss.

His hands are back on her before Aelin has even reached the bedroom door.


End file.
